


Trapped

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Handcuffs, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno doesn't know how to tell Heath about his feelings. Then he makes the mistake of asking Dean for relationship advice.





	Trapped

Rhyno was standing in the hallway, lost in thought. _How should he tell him?_

"Hey, what's up?"

Rhyno blinked. Someone was talking to him. It was Dean Ambrose. _Maybe he should ask him?_ Dean never seemed to have problems with talking about anything.

"I... um..." Rhyno hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Fire away."

Rhyno looked around. They were in the backstage area. RAW was going to start soon, and his tag team partner would be here any minute. "Can we talk somewhere else? Not here?"

"Whoa! You know I'm with Seth, right?" Dean asked with a smile that made the other man blush.

"No! I mean... It's about Heath..."

Dean grinned even more. "Oh, trouble in paradise?"

"It's not like that. We're not..."

"Oh well, follow me."

They went to a small room at the end of the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Heath and I... we are just friends," Rhyno started. He looked down at his hands that were already taped, even though he didn't know if he would have a match this night... Probably not. But he liked to be prepared. "I don't know how to tell him..."

"You want more than friendship?" Dean asked.

Rhyno nodded.

"Okay..." Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his fingers making a scratching noise against his stubble. "Well, if you can't tell, show!"

Rhyno looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"If you can't talk about your feelings, just show him what you want. Do something that's so obvious, he has to understand it. Wait a minute..." Dean zipped open his bag and searched in it for a moment before he took out a pair of black plush handcuffs. "Try these," he said while shoving them into Rhyno's hands.

The other man blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Heath seems to be a little kinky. I'm sure he'll like it."

"Okay..." Rhyno still wasn't convinced. But Dean seemed to know what he was talking about. "Um... thanks. I'll give them back to..."

"Nah, you can keep 'em," Dean interrupted him. "I have like five of them at home."

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after the show, Rhyno told Heath that he had to do some things and went ahead to the hotel. Heath was a bit surprised as they usually went together, but he didn't think anything of it. However, when he later arrived in their room, Rhyno was lying on his bed, only dressed in boxers, his hands cuffed to the headboard.

Heath dropped his bags in shock. "What the hell happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

Rhyno froze. That was not the reaction he'd expected. "Um... no one..."

"What do you mean _no one?_ You didn't do this to yourself, did ya?" Heath went to the nightstand and took the keys. But when he turned around, he finally noticed what kind of handcuffs were around his friend's wrists. _Was Rhyno dating someone?_ He didn't know that. They rarely talked about things like that. "Whoever did this to you... you shouldn't see them again." Heath tried to sound a bit calmer. "There is no excuse for leaving you like that. You deserve better." He unlocked the handcuffs and took them off.

"It's not like that..."

"Wait, was that a ring rat? Did she steal anything?" Heath looked around, alarmed.

Rhyno was just tired at this point. "No, it's okay. Can we just forget what happened?"

Heath sat down on his own bed, the handcuffs still in his hands. "It's okay. I don't judge you," he said thoughtfully. "I understand that. Sometimes I'm lonely, too."

_"You don't have a partner, do you?"_ That's what Rhyno _should_ have asked. Instead, he stared at the handcuffs and asked, "Do you want to use them?"

Heath's eyes widened, but then he started to laugh. _He thought it was a joke._ So Rhyno also tried to laugh. But it sounded too awkward. Heath realized that something was wrong. He looked at his friend. "You were serious? You were really alone all night?" He lifted the handcuffs, flustered. "Do you want to use them on me?"

Rhyno's face flushed red. This was too much. He stood up and almost went out to the hallway before he remembered that he was still in his underwear. So he went to the bathroom instead and locked the door behind him.

"Rhyno, wait!" Heath followed him and knocked on the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I'm an idiot, you know that. Please open the door. Let's talk about it."

The other man didn't answer. He was leaning with his back against the door and was wondering what he should do now. He didn't want to talk. Talking just made everything worse – at least when _he_ was the one who did the talking. This whole night had been a nightmare. _Why had he asked Dean? Why wasn't he able to say what he really wanted? Why had Heath laughed?_

Heath was knocking again. "You know you have to let me in when I need to pee?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Do you?"

It was quiet. Then Heath decided it was worth a white lie. "Yeah."

The door was opened, and Rhyno tried to slip past his friend without looking at him. He'd decided to get dressed and pack his bags. He couldn't stay here. "I'll leave..."

Heath grabbed his wrist. His hand was warm, sweaty. "Please don't..."

Rhyno stopped and slowly turned his head. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I don't want you to leave." Heath wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his body against Rhyno's stiffened figure and rested his chin on Rhyno's shoulder. "Please stay with me."

Rhyno sighed. Maybe this night wasn't a nightmare.

 


End file.
